Secretos Compartidos
by SCIK1012
Summary: Fuegos misteriosos han sido vistos en las praderas. Algunas veces se acercan peligrosamente al Dulce Reino, otras veces solo pueden ser vistos desde la torre más alta del palacio. La Dulce Princesa teme que esto pueda poner en peligro a su gente y decide enviar a su héroe al Reino del Fuego pero, ¿qué tal si Finn ya conocía la causa de estos incendios?
1. Fuego en el horizonte

**Hola ¿qué tal? Ya tengo algún tiempo en esta página, algunos tal vez me conozcan por mis fanfics en inglés pero este día les traigo el primero que escribo en mi lengua nativa. En verdad espero que lo disfruten, nada más imaginen que Jake nunca fue al Reino Fuego luego de que la DP le rompió el corazón a Finn para que la historia tenga sentido.  
**

**Ahora bien, mejor dejo de hablar para que puedan empezar a leer tranquilamente.  
**

* * *

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 1: Fuego en el horizonte

La Dulce Princesa caminaba de un lado para el otro sin parar, su mano parecía estar congelada en su mentón, algo le inquietaba. Sus tacones golpeaban la cerámica de caramelo cada vez que se volteaba a mirar su trono, no podía entenderlo, se suponía que su vasto conocimiento científico podría resolver un enigma tan simple como el que se encontraba sobre su asiento.

–Veamos –dijo para sí misma tomando un lapicero del bolsillo en su gabacha blanca– Repasaré esto solo una vez más.

Se acercó hasta su trono y levantó los papeles que lo cubrían, luego suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en el mismo. Tomó los papeles, los organizó un poco y finalmente los colocó sobre su regazo. Su desarrollado cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, frente a ella se encontraba una interrogante cuya respuesta no había podido descifrar desde que se encontró con ella esta misma mañana. Y es que, la joven gobernante se había pasado todo el día encerrada en el salón del trono buscando la solución. Nunca antes le había pasado esto, ella siempre había podido lidiar con esta clase de problemas, tenía una habilidad espacial para estas cosas.

Pero hoy no. El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de ella, los dulces ciudadanos ya se preparaban para irse a dormir, las tiendas y demás locales del reino ya estaban cerrados. Solo la Dulce Princesa permanecía activa, su chicloso cabello era un desastre, su atuendo estaba arrugado y había sido manchado por las siete clases diferentes de café hirviente que había consumido durante el día.

Apretó sus dientes con enojo, las cienes le dolían, su frustración había alcanzado su punto máximo.

–¡Demonios! –se dejó gritar en un arranque de ira.

Aventó los papeles al suelo y comenzó a saltar sobre ellos intentando desesperadamente desahogar todo su estrés. De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a un pequeño y redondo hombrecillo.

–¡Princesa! ¡Su alteza! –gritaba con su chillona vocecita– ¡Venga vea! ¡Venga vea!

No soportó que la interrumpieran de esa manera.

–¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede Mentita?!

Ciertamente la gobernante del Dulce Reino era conocida por su gentileza, refinados modales y por su porte ejemplar, pero a veces se dejaba llevar por sus frustraciones. La Dulce Princesa bien podía ser la mujer más calmada y noble que jamás se haya visto pero también podía llegar a ser molestada con cierta facilidad, su punto débil era su perfeccionismo. Si las cosas no salían como quería entonces todos, especialmente su fiel mayordomo Mentita, debían soportar su caprichoso mal genio.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones, Mentita sabía que algo como esto pasaría desde que le sirvió el desayuno en la cama junto con el periódico dominical. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir la torpe idea de sugerirle a la princesa que intentara resolver el crucigrama? Hubiera podido simplemente recomendarle las tiras cómicas o el juego de buscar las cinco diferencias, pero no, él tuvo que haber sugerido ese desdichado crucigrama.

–Siento mucho importunarla de esta manera Princesa. Estoy seguro de que su juego es muy importante para usted, pero-…

–¡Una! –La Dulce Princesa interrumpió– ¡Solo me hace falta una línea! ¡Una palabra de cuatro letras que describa la fuerza más poderosa de todo el universo! Ya intenté de todo; gravedad, fisión nuclear, la muerte de una estrella… ¡Pero simplemente nada calza!

–Debe intentar relajarse mi señora, quizá su cerebro solo está embotado de tanto pensar. Venga por favor. –Tomó a la joven de la mano y la dirigió hacia su asiento real– Ahora respire profundo y olvídese de ese crucigrama por un momento, ¿quiere?

–Tienes razón Mentita, me relajaré e intentaré resolverlo otro día.

El rostro de la princesa pronto recuperó su serenidad habitual, sus hombros se deslizaron suavemente hacia abajo y suspiró calmadamente.

–Bien –habló de nuevo la monarca sin dejar de mirar el suelo– ¿Qué venías a decirme?

Las facciones del mayordomo esbozaron un poco de preocupación.

–Esta tarde se han presentado cuatro granjeros más alegando que sus cosechas han sido quemadas y-…

–¿De nuevo? Glob, es la quinta vez en este mes…

La Dulce Princesa se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia una de las grandes ventanas que adornaban el salón real. Cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y se detuvo a admirar la grandeza de su reino. Las calles de la dulce ciudad eran impecables, los coloridos edificios de azúcar se elevaban a su alrededor y dentro de ellos reposaban tranquilamente cientos de felices ciudadanos. Más allá de los grandes muros del reino y de los gigantes que se encargaban de protegerlo soplando burbujas al viento se encontraban los prados Malvavisco, el bosque de los bastones de menta y la dulce cañada. La Princesa sabía que aún más lejos se encontraban las praderas que limitaban con su reino, esas tierras siempre verdes y soleadas que además de ser el hogar de criaturas mágicas, osos, liebres y demás animales silvestres, eran también el lugar donde vivían los aventureros más valientes y tonticos que jamás había conocido.

–De seguro Finn y Jake pueden ayudarnos a resolver esto… –suspiró– Desde que llegó la primavera ha sido lo mismo; granjeros enfurecidos, campos enteros devastados por el fuego, e incluso algunas pequeñas aldeas circundantes han sido consumidas por estas extrañas llamas. No puedo entenderlo, ¿cómo es posible que puedan haber tantos incendios en esta época del año? ¡No es natural!

–¿Qué tal si alguien los esta provocando majestad?

–¿Pero por qué alguien haría algo así? ¡Está arriesgando las vidas de cientos de aldeanos!

Un pequeño destello naranja en la lejanía llamó su atención, poco a poco el brillo se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que la princesa finalmente pudo distinguir la forma de grandes llamaradas acercándose desde las praderas hacia su reino.

–¡Oh no, aquí vienen de nuevo! –gritó dirigiéndose hacia Mentita.

Era la tercera vez que el extraño fuego se desviaba hacia el Dulce Reino, la Dulce Princesa sabía que debía actuar rápido para prevenir un desastre de mortales proporciones. Rápidamente le ordenó a Mentita que reuniera a todos los guardias banana para preparar los hidrantes, las mangueras y hasta para que llenaran cientos de cubetas con agua. Debían atacar las llamas de inmediato, si se acercaban unos cuantos metros más, el calor comenzaría a derretir la cuidad con todo y sus habitantes, quienes al estar durmiendo tan plácidamente no podrían ni siquiera notar el eminente peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

–¡Vamos, dense prisa! –les apresuraba corriendo junto a los soldados.

Esta vez la princesa estaba decida averiguar de donde venía el fuego y estaba dispuesta a detenerlo de una vez por todas así tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida para lograrlo.

Una vez en campo abierto los soldados abrieron las largas mangueras que habían arrastrado desde el Dulce Reino y dispararon feroces chorros de agua a presión contra las llamas. La princesa cargaba un balde de agua consigo y se movía alrededor del fuego buscando al causante del desastre. La cubeta que llevaba no era para apagar las llamas precisamente, ella estaba utilizando esa agua para mantener su biomasa en su lugar, ya que, a diferencia de los soldados que luchaban contra el fuego desde una distancia prudente, ella se había internado en el lo más que su cuerpo de chicle le había permitido.

Ya podía sentir los efectos del humo en sus pulmones y como su delicada piel comenzaba a tornarse pegajosa, el sudor le chorreaba por la cara, su visión se nublaba.

–¡Vamos!…¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite? –desafió mientras se tambaleaba débilmente– ¡Ven aquí y dime porqué haces esto!

Tal vez el humo ya le había afectado la cabeza porque podía jurar que el fuego estaba llorando y quejándose dolorosamente. No podía comprender que era aquello, sin duda ya se le había tostado el cerebro, pero aún así decidió que continuaría buscando. De pronto algo se movió cerca de ella, una figura humana corrió velozmente intentando escapar de sus agresores.

–¡Ya te vi! –gritó la princesa y comenzó a perseguir la figura mientras se internaba más y más dentro del incendio.

La figura tampoco se veía bien, apenas y podía seguir corriendo. Fue entonces cuando uno de los guardias banana disparó su manguera hacía las llamas que rodeaban al misterioso personaje y este se desplomó sobre el pasto quemado. La Dulce Princesa aprovechó la oportunidad para atrapar al perpetrador pero al detenerse frente a este todos sus sentidos se encresparon por la súbita sorpresa.

No era más que una muchacha de unos trece o catorce años de edad cuando mucho. Por la oscuridad no pudo ver su rostro ni tampoco pudo distinguir algún detalle en su apariencia que le ayudara a identificarla. Quiso acercarse más a ella, preguntarle quién era y porqué estaba incendiando las praderas, pero apenas su rosada mano acarició el hombro de la joven esta reaccionó repentinamente y escapó nuevamente.

–¡Oye espera! ¡Regresa por favor! –suplicó la Dulce Princesa– ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

–¡Nadie puede ayudarme! –gritó la muchacha envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas y disparándose hacia horizonte. Solamente dejó un rastro de pasto ardiente tras de sí.

–Ella es… –murmuró aún encontrándose en estado de shock– Un elemento fuego…

**x+x+x+x+x**

El amanecer tardó siglos en llegar pero cuando finalmente iluminó las calles del Dulce Reino sus habitantes se encontraron con la terrible noticia de que su princesa esta internada en el hospital con quemaduras de segundo grado y sus pulmones contaminados por haber respirado grandes bocanadas de humo.

La doctora pastelillo guió a Mentita hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la Dulce Princesa, el pobre mayordomo no había podido dormir en toda la noche de solo pensar en la salud de la princesa. Afortunadamente cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta encontró a la joven gobernante peleándose una vez más con su crucigrama.

–Es un verdadero alivio ver que se encuentra bien Princesa. –saludó alegremente.

–Gracias por preocuparte Mentita. –le sonrió ella indicándole que se acercara más– Ya sé quién es el que ha provocado los incendios, es nada más y nada menos que una elemento fuego.

Habló con cierta emoción pues era bastante raro ver a seres tan poderos y reservados vagando por reinos comunes como lo eran las praderas y el Dulce Reino.

–¿Y qué hacía una elemento fuego tan alejada del Reino del Fuego?

–No tengo idea pero, ¡pienso averiguarlo! –dijo esto intentando levantarse de la camilla pero una punzada de dolor le impidió hacerlo– Genial…y yo que pensaba ir a interrogar al Rey Flama….

–¿Qué le parece si envía a alguien más en su lugar? –sugirió el mayordomo.

–¿Sabes? Esa es una idea fantástica, ¡llama de inmediato a Finn y a Jake!

La Dulce Princesa bajó un poco la mirada con preocupación.

–Solo espero que Finn ya haya superado lo de la pirotecnia líquida… –suspiró.

–Se refiere al día en que finalmente le rompió su ingenuo corazón al chico, ¿cierto?

–Solamente le abrí los ojos, sabes que quiero lo mejor para él y es por eso que espero que algún día encuentre a alguien de su edad…

–Confío en que así será Princesa. –la animó Mentita– Así será…

* * *

**¿Y bien, que tal estuvo el primer capítulo? Sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no, pues...¿qué le vamos a hacer?**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por molestarse en leer y hasta la próxima :)  
**


	2. Encuentro en el prado

**Secretos compartidos**

Capítulo 2: Encuentro en el prado

El chico humano se encontraba hundido en el sofá con la misma ropa de hace cinco semanas todavía puesta y con su gorro de oso blanco escondido entre los cojines, ni siquiera era capaz de volver a ponerlo sobre su despeinado cabello rubio. Ya no hablaba ni sonreía solo murmuraba por lo bajo palabras difíciles de entender. Se pasaba días enteros contemplando su pequeño altar a la Dulce Princesa, era simplemente deprimente verlo así. Su espada y su mochila verde daban lástima, el chico no se había tomado la molestia de recogerlas del suelo para darles un poco de mantenimiento y parecía que el tiempo ya comenzaba a deteriorarlas.

Jake sentía que se desbarataba de verlo en ese estado, trataba por todos los medios posibles hacerlo reaccionar; le inventaba mapas de tesoros secretos para convencerlo de salir de aventuras, regateaba con todos los comerciantes que encontraba para que le vendieran los videojuegos más emocionantes de todo Ooo e incluso se ponía a sí mismo en peligro para ver si acaso su espíritu de héroe salía a relucir, pero sin embargo todo era inútil. Finn era un caso perdido.

–¡Óyeme muchachito ya estuvo bueno! –gruñó sacudiendo al joven– ¡Levánteseme de ahí por Glob y todas las demás deidades, ya es hora de superar lo de la Dulce Princesa y hacer algo heroico!

Finn lo miró con sus ojos cansados de llorar y gimió dejándose caer al suelo.

–¡Oh que-la canción! Ya se volvió a descomponer, ¡Beemo vente, ayúdame a levantar a este pobre hombre!

La pequeña consola saltó de la mesa en la estancia y se dirigió hacia el perro mágico con mucho desgano, ya hasta Beemo estaba harto del mar de miseria en el que su amigo Finn había decidido ahogarse. Lo subieron de nuevo al sofá aunque daba lo mismo si estaba ahí o en el suelo, al humano ni siquiera le interesaba moverse.

–Umm…iré a traer algo de la cocina. –dijo Jake mientras miraba a su deprimido hermano– ¿No tienes hambre Finn? ¿Ni siquiera se te antoja un…? ¡Burrito de todo!

–Naghh…

–¡Muy bien! ¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia! ¡Nadie le desprecia un burrito de todo a Jake! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nadie!

El perro mágico estiró su puño y agarró al joven bruscamente, lo subió hasta su habitación, lo arrojó en la bañera y así, con ropa, zapatos y todo, le abrió la llave para que un buen chorro de agua fría le cayera en la espalda. No supo porqué no se le había ocurrido esto antes, el poder de la ducha tuvo un efecto casi milagroso en el muchacho, quién, apenas sintió las congeladas gotas golpeando su piel, salió del baño gritando toda clase de insultos e improperios.

–Vaya, vaya…¡pero miren quién ha decido reaccionar finalmente! –se burló Jake mirando como su hermano escurría frente a él.

–¿¡Qu-qué es lo que pasa contigo Jake?! ¡Me pudiste matar!

–Pues te hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿no? Además ya estabas bastante podridito…

Finn tomó una de las muchas pieles que cubrían su cama y se secó la cara, luego fue hasta su armario para sacar un pantalón y una camisa secos. Luciendo ya más fresco y sereno bajó hasta la sala donde su hermano le ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja, Finn lo aceptó sin decir nada y caminó hasta el sofá para buscar su querida gorra.

–Finalmente te vez como tú mismo, amigo ¿significa que ya podemos irnos de aventura? –preguntó el can moviéndole la cola.

–No bro, aún no me siento bien…creo que mejor me iré a caminar…por ahí.

–Bien, al menos respirarás aire fresco. ¡Mucho cuidado mi hermanito, y no hables con extraños, gusanos o esqueletos que-…

–Que ofrezcan corazones de demonio, ya lo sé Jake. –refunfuñó el muchacho tirando la puerta.

–¡Ejeje! Pero que carácter, parece que-jeje-lo hubiera botado su noviecita.

–¿Y no fue así? –preguntó Beemo.

–No, ¡qué va! ¡Si la Dulce Princesa nunca le puso el ojo encima! –Jake se rascó la barriga y miró hacia la cocina– Oye Beemo, ¿tú si me aceptarías un burrito de todo a medias?

–¡Claro! Aunque no tenga un sistema digestivo, ¡me encanta la comida!

**x+x+x+x+x**

Finn vagó por las verdes praderas arrastrando su mochila, no llevaba un rumbo fijo, tan solo se dedicó a caminar hasta que las piernas le dolieron para finalmente lanzarse sobre el césped. El sol del medio día golpeó sus ojos haciendo que el chico se cubriera la cara con su brazo.

Tenía que admitir que Jake estaba en lo correcto, Finn ya se estaba sintiendo enfermo con cada día que pasaba recostado en el sofá sin dignarse a mover ni un solo dedo. Aunque lo había detestado, el duchazo de agua fría le cayó de maravilla y el hecho de estar afuera respirando el aire fresco de aquella soleada tarde de primavera había revitalizado su espíritu.

–Esto tengo que compensárselo a Jake cuando regrese a la casa del árbol… –suspiró dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Se le pasaron las horas vagando entre sueños de aventuras y misterios sin resolver hasta sintió una fría brisa en el rostro. Finn se levantó de golpe sintiéndose aturdido por tantas horas de siesta, debían ser al menos las cuatro de la tarde y de seguro Jake ya comenzaba a preocuparse por su demora.

El muchacho comenzó a correr ajustándose bien su gorra y acomodándose la mochila en los hombros, luego de recorrer varios metros sin poder divisar la casa del árbol, decidió detenerse a pensar un momento.

–A ver…yo venía por aquí-no, no-por allá o…¿cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Finn se sintió molesto por tercera vez en el día, se había perdido en las praderas, pronto anochecería y para colmo de males no se había molestado en traer su espada. Ahora estaba hambriento –por haberle rechazado el burrito a Jake–, con frío y a merced de las bestias que merodeaban cerca de los bosques.

–¿¡Pero por qué soy tan necio?! –se gritó a sí mismo tirándose los cabellos debajo de su gorra con frustración.

No le quedaba más que continuar su camino confiando ciegamente en sus sentidos y en su orientación de aventurero. La brisa sopló de nuevo haciéndolo tiritar y castañetear los dientes, pero a su vez, había conducido un dulce y delicado aroma hacia su nariz. Finn se había dicho que confiaría en sus sentidos y su olfato le estaba diciendo que había algo bueno esperándole hacia el este, así que, se enrumbó en esa dirección.

Muy pronto se topó con un extenso prado cubierto de flores silvestres, el escenario simple y sencillamente era un deleite para todos los sentidos; los suaves tonos violeta de los pétalos se juntaban en armonía con el verde de la pradera y se balanceaban serenamente con la brisa. La dulce fragancia de la lavanda le inundó los pulmones, y aquel silencio tan profundo le llegó al alma. Finn caminó relajadamente por entre las flores sintiendo como estas le acariciaban la piel al pasar, de repente se le ocurrió pensar en una vieja teoría que Jake siempre mencionaba antes de comer –A lo que huele, sabe– El chico sabía que Jake era perro viejo y tenía bastante experiencia de la vida, así que ¿por qué no confiar en él?

Arrancó una flor y la introdujo en su boca, todo iba muy bien hasta que decidió masticarla. Un espantoso sabor amargo le hizo escupir de inmediato y cayó al suelo sujetando su garganta con una expresión de asco.

–Muy bien, tal vez no sea un deleite para todos los sentidos. –gruñó girando la cabeza hacia otro lado –¿Pero si mi vista se deleita dos veces, cuenta para lo de los cinco sentidos?

Se había hecho esa pregunta frotándose los ojos con insistencia, no podía creer lo que veía, aquello era como una aparición. Ella estaba sentada jugueteando con las flores no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, su piel era como el ocaso que adornaba los cielos esa tarde. Se veía tan inocente, parecía tener la curiosidad de una niña a pesar de ser de su misma edad.

¿De donde habrá salido? Se preguntaba para luego contestarse –De un sueño seguramente– Se pellizcó la mejilla para comprobar si seguía dormido y se emocionó al enterarse de que no era así. Aún no podía comprender quién o qué era ella, nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa en sus catorce años de existencia. Ella era como el fuego.

La observó tímidamente mientras ella seguía acariciando las flores, Finn notó que la joven actuaba de manera extraña, como si quisiera tomar una flor, pero estuviera temerosa de hacerlo. ¿Acaso nunca había visto una flor en su vida? No, el muchacho no podía creer que una florecilla nunca hubiera visto a otra.

–Vamos, solo sujétala… –susurró él tiernamente– Las flores no muerden.

Finalmente la chica se decidió a tocar la planta, bastó solo con que la yema de su dedo rosará uno de los pétalos para que la flor fuera consumida por las llamas. Finn se alteró al ver esto, ella no era solo como el fuego, ella era el fuego mismo.

–¡Maldición! –gritó la joven aparentemente perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

Miró las flores incendiarse con despecho y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a su alrededor para finalmente desplomarse sobre el suelo a llorar. Permaneció sollozando en posición fetal hasta que el sonido de unos pasos y el olor a lavanda le hicieron volver al mundo real. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró frente a otra flor, solo que esta vez, estaba siendo sujetada por alguien.

–¿E-es esto lo que querías? –preguntó Finn ofreciéndole nerviosamente la flor– d-debería advertirte que saben horrible.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó a su alrededor mientras la joven intentaba despegar su vista de los ojos azules que la miraban amigablemente. Finn continuó sonriéndole a pesar de que la muchacha lo veía con desconfianza.

–¡Aleja eso de mí! –lo reprendió golpeando su brazo abruptamente para hacerlo tirar la flor –¡Se quemará cuando la toque! ¡¿Acaso eres ciego?!

Finn parpadeó confundido observando la quemadura en su brazo y luego volvió a mirar a la joven con curiosidad.

–No pensé que…fuera intencional… –dijo Finn– Lo del fuego...

–¡Bien pues-…! –estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa– ¿Y tú de donde saliste? Cómo sabes que…? ¡Me estabas espiando!

A Finn le costaba trabajo entender a la joven, ella se molestaba con facilidad y parecía tener dificultad para decidirse, ¿quería la flor o no?

–¿Espiando? N-no yo solo, pasaba por aquí y…t-te veías tan bonita, bueno ¡yo pienso que eres bonita! Y no pude evitar notar que….me atraes, ¡no de mal modo, claro! Si no porque eres atractiva, bueno–no en ese sentido–es que… ¡Llamas mucho la atención! Y-…¡soy un imbécil! –se insultó a si mismo alejándose un poco de ella.

La joven no pudo ignorar el efecto que esas torpes, pero dulces palabras habían tenido en ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fervientemente al tiempo que todo su cuerpo resplandecía de emoción. Nunca antes la habían llamado "bonita."

–Mira, no quería asustarte. –continuó el chico tratando de hacerse entender– Es solo que, saliste de la nada y ahora estoy todo confundido, creo que es porque pienso que me gustas. ¡Si creo que me gustas! Pero no sé nada sobre ti-…

Ella lo observó sintiéndose aún más sorprendida, ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que se vieron por primera vez y ya sentía que su corazón quería saltar de su pecho con solo escuchar a ese muchacho balbucear. No podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tal vez, demasiado...

–¿¡Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¿¡Acaso quieres confundirme?! ¡Tú debes ser uno de los que quieren apagarme! ¡¿Por qué buscan lastimarme?!

Finn dió un salto hacia atrás, en esos momentos nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que alguien quisiera herir a una joven tan hermosa, hasta que notó varias marcas de color negro manchando su piel dorada.

–¡Estás herida! –respondió el chico– ¿Por qué te lastimarían? ¿Qu-quién haría algo así?

–¡Tú dímelo!

La muchacha empujó a Finn hacia atrás abriéndose paso para marcharse del lugar inmediatamente.

–¡E-espera! –la llamó él.

Ella se volteó conjurando una bola de fuego en su puño, tendría que hacerlo callar por las malas.

–Lo siento mucho… –le dijo Finn con tristeza.

Nuevamente la chica se sonrojó e hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego para mirarlo con cierta dulzura, él parecía sincero.

–Se hace tarde… –susurró ella– Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo pero, me matarán si llegan a enterarse de que no estoy donde se supone que debo estar.

–¡E-entonces! ¿Te volveré a ver algún día?

–No lo creo… –le respondió la muchacha volteando la mirada para luego esfumarse de la vista del chico.

Finn se quedó allí clavando su vista en la distancia, todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía comprender realmente lo había sucedido o lo que debía hacer después…

**x+x+x+x+x**

Jake escuchó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta y se estiró hacia esta esperando encontrar a su hermano, sin embargo no era él. Se trataba de Mentita, el mayordomo personal de la Dulce Princesa. El perro mágico lo invitó a pasar para que pudiera entregarle su mensaje más a gusto.

El caramelo rayado le explicó sobre los incendios misteriosos y las quejas de los aldeanos, no pudo omitir por supuesto, el evento de la noche anterior y lo que le había sucedido a la princesa.

–¡Es por eso que deben venir conmigo al Dulce Reino lo antes posible! –terminó el mayordomo.

–De acuerdo Mentita, nos iremos en cuanto Fi-...

–¡Jake, viejo! –interrumpió el chico humano pateando la puerta súbitamente –¡Creo que me enamoré!

Jake y Mentita se quedaron estáticos, Finn no solo había llegado terriblemente tarde, sino que también venía todo sucio y sudoroso. Ambos se miraron preguntándose que le había pasado al joven humano y luego el can se volteó para verlo con incredulidad.

–¿¡Peeerdón?!

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que les haya gustado y bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, el cual, espero que hayan disfrutado también.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :)**


	3. El colérico Rey Flama

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 3: El colérico Rey Flama

–¡Nunca me hagas esto! –gritó Jake jalando a Finn de la camisa– ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es? ¡Con esa depresión que tenías yo hasta pensé que te habías arrojado de un puente o algo así! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocu-…espera, ¿acaso dijiste que estabas enamorado?

Finn lo miró sintiéndose algo incomodo, no se suponía que gritaría eso a los cuatro vientos y menos frente al mayordomo Mentita. Pero en fin, atolondrado como él solo, el chico humano se dejó llevar por la emoción y lo expresó abiertamente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ahora tendría que lidiar con eso aunque no le gustara.

–Bueno, si…creo que eso dije…

Al jovial canino se le iluminaron los ojos –¡Pero bueno, dinos quién es ella! ¿Cómo se llama?

–No lo sé… –respondió el muchacho humano recordando el hecho de que solo estuvo con ella cinco minutos y no pudo siquiera preguntar su nombre.

–¿Y dónde la encontraste? –le preguntó Jake sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

–No lo sé…yo solo me perdí en la pradera.

–¿Sabes si es una princesa o algo así?

–No lo sé…

–¡¿Pero es que acaso no cruzaste palabra con ella o qué?!

–¡Claro que hablé con ella! –respondió Finn de manera impaciente.

–¡Y bueno, bueno, ¿qué cosas te dijo?! –continuó Jake con su interrogación emocionadamente– No es que…vaya a andar de chismoso o algo así.

El chico humano lo miró de manera relajada.

–Me dijo que probablemente nunca más podría volver a verla.

A Jake le llegó la quijada al suelo –Ah no, pues…¡Esa debió ser la conversación más romántica del mundo! –el sarcasmo siempre presente en su voz– Solo Glob sabe que cosas le habrás dicho a esa chica para que reaccionara de esa manera.

–¡Jake, esto no es un juego! –le gritó enfadado– ¡Ella solo-…ella…¡ella tendrá sus razones!

–Disculpen caballeros…–los interrumpió Mentita– Siento arruinar su discusión pero, la Dulce Princesa los está esperando, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Finn observó al pequeño mayordomo con una cara llena de confusión antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá pesadamente.

–¿La Dulce Princesa nos espera? –preguntó rascándose la mejilla con su lodosa mano y se manchó la cara aún más sin notarlo.– ¿Para qué?

–Ay Finn, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada…– suspiró su hermano– Ya te explicaré en el camino, ¡solo muévete!

**x+x+x+x+x**

Mentita llevó a los aventureros hasta el hospital donde la princesa continuaba con su recuperación, ella insistía en que no había sido nada serio pero sus súbditos se preocupaban demasiado por su salud. De vez en cuando sufría unos cuantos ataques de tos por causa de haber respirado tanto humo (siendo esto lo que más alteraba a los dulces ciudadanos), pero a la princesa le gustaba bromear diciendo que se sentía como si hubiera fumado cien paquetes de cigarrillos (no es que haya fumado alguna vez en su vida)

Finn y Jake entraron a la habitación y la encontraron muy ocupada concentrándose en, adivinaron, su crucigrama. El chico todavía parecía estar confundido, al parecer Jake no había podido explicarle bien el asunto de los incendios misteriosos, ni a donde pretendía enviarlos la Dulce Princesa como delegados de su reino, pero a Finn le daba lo mismo siempre y cuando se tratara de una aventura.

–¡Qué tal Dulce Princesa, ¿cómo sigue de salud? –preguntó el can alegremente.

–¡Oh, al fin han llegado! –respondió ella dejando de lado el maltratado periódico.

Le sorprendió ver que Finn ya se había recuperado de su depresión y de que él no le hubiera guardado algún tipo de rencor, ya que se atrevió a responder su llamado y hasta se veía preocupado por ella.

La Dulce Princesa les sonrió cariñosamente a ambos y luego procedió a darles la bienvenida y a agradecerles por haber venido.

–Muy bien, –continuó la princesa después de los saludos– supongo que ya saben porqué los he llamado. –sacó un pequeño aparato de la gaveta en la mesita al lado de su cama– Este pequeño dispositivo les permitirá permanecer ahí por al menos tres horas, es decir, tienen hasta la media noche para cumplir con su misión. ¿Alguna duda?

–Si –respondió el chico humano agitadamente– ¡Bastantes!

–¡Ay, Finn no seas bromista! –rió la princesa– Será mejor que se marchen de prisa, a "ya saben quién" no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

–¡Cierto, he oído que tiene un humor terrible! –dijo Jake mientras empujaba a su confundido hermano fuera de la habitación.

**x+x+x+x+x**

Aún viajando sobre los gigantescos hombros del perro mágico les llevó por lo menos una hora llegar a su destino. Finn iba medio dormido, el pobre había tenido un largo día y su cuerpo se encontraba tanto física como emocionalmente agotado. Al joven le pareció extraño que conforme Jake avanzaba, el ambiente se tornaba más y más caliente, la tierra era cada vez más árida y rojiza. Ningún tipo de vegetación crecía en ese lugar, no habían arroyos o animales silvestres en las cercanías y a ambos aventureros les chorreaba el sudor de un modo que ya rayaba en lo exagerado.

–Oye Finn… –jadeó Jake– será mejor que saques esa cosa que te dio la Dulce Princesa y que la actives, si doy un paso más sin esa protección, ambos moriremos calcinados amigo…

El muchacho obedeció rápidamente al oír esas palabras y abrió su mochila para buscar el pequeño aparato. No era más que una cajita metálica con un botón azul en la parte superior, Finn lo apretó e inmediatamente un brillo del mismo color bañó sus cuerpos.

Por obra de magia, o de la ciencia en este caso, el calor que sentían fue reemplazado por una deliciosa sensación de frescura y alivio.

–¡Matemático…! –suspiraron ambos observando el aparato como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa que hubieran visto jamás.

–Y…¿adonde dices que vamos? –preguntó Finn repentinamente varios minutos después de que el perro empezara a andar de nuevo.

–¿No te lo dije? Todo se me olvida últimamente, jeje… Querido hermano, ¡nos dirigimos hacia el corazón del Reino del Fuego!

–¿¡Reino del Fuego?! –gritó el muchacho– No sabía que existiera…acaso ella, ¿pertenece a este lugar?

Finalmente divisaron la extraña silueta de un gigantesco volcán del cual salían varios cráteres de distintos tamaños, de algunos emanaba una gruesa nube de hubo mientras que otros lanzaban ardientes llamaradas hacia los cielos escarlata que cubrían el infernal paisaje. Un extenso lago de lava burbujeante rodeaba la imponente montaña y solo un estrecho sendero permitía el acceso hacia la entrada principal. Ese era su destino, el palacio del Rey Flama.

Finn y Jake avanzaron hasta la entrada donde fueron recibidos por un familiar y carismático personaje.

–¡Flambo, amigo! ¡Que gusto verte!, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, eh? –dijo Finn.

–¿No es obvio? –respondió la pequeña y llameante creatura –¡Aquí vivo!

–¿Quieres decir que…en este lugar, existen más como tú?

Flambo lo miró por un segundo y se carcajeó.

–¿Seres elementales de fuego, en el Reino del Fuego? ¡No lo sé viejo! –se burló.

Jake lo miró impacientemente y cruzando los brazos gruñó –¿Y tú qué? ¿Te quedarás ahí riéndote toda la noche o nos vas a dejar entrar?

–Ustedes pueden entrar cuando gusten en lo que a mí respecta, pero en cuanto los guardias los vean, ¡los echarán de patitas a la calle! –les advirtió Flambo– A menos, claro, que el Rey Flama los esté esperando…

–Según la Dulce Princesa…si, creo que ese señor nos está esperando… –dijo Jake rascándose detrás de las orejas.

–¿¡Pero que hacen parados ahí!? ¡Muévanse! –los apresuró la graciosa llamita –El tipo ya está bastante molesto con ese asunto de su hija como para que ustedes dos lo empeoren, ¡vamos adentro rápido!

Flambo los condujo hasta un amplio salón, sus pisadas hacían eco en las rocosas paredes del castillo y a los forasteros se les hacía difícil ver a través del fuego y el humo. El salón estaba completamente vacío, no había ni un alma además del trío de recién llegados. Una fuerte voz podía escucharse desde el otro extremo de la habitación, era tan potente que atravesaba las paredes y hacía retumbar todo el lugar.

–Pobre del que tenga que tragarse todos esos gritos… –murmuró Jake mientras se observaba las piernas –ya de solo escuchar esa espantosa voz me tiemblan las rodillitas…

–Si, pobre chica… –suspiró Flambo observando la puerta al fondo del salón.

–¿Chica? –preguntaron los dos hermanos.

–¡La Princesa Flama! A esa niña le han gritado más que al bufón real en toda su vida y eso ya es decir mucho…¡uff, no puedo creerlo! Ya es la quinta vez este mes…

Finn parpadeó observando a Flambo con algo de confusión, por alguna extraña razón todo esto hacía que una pequeña chispa de sospecha se encendiera en su pecho.

–P-pero… –tartamudeó el chico– ¿qué ha hecho ella para merecer eso?

–Pues desde que llegó la primavera ha estado escapándose del palacio. Yo personalmente admiro la forma en que se escabulle, ¡prácticamente se burla de los guardias!, nadie se enteraría de sus travesuras si no regresara toda lastimada al castillo… Pero un buen día de estos conseguirá que el rey le aviente un balde de agua helada encima, ¡la princesa sabe muy bien que tiene terminantemente prohibido salir de su lámpara, pero no! ¡Ella tiene que andar jugando de rebelde por ahí! ¡Uy, es tan testaruda como su padre!

Apenas Flambo terminó con su explicación las runas en la puerta que los llevaría hacia el temible gobernante cambiaron de color para anunciar que la entrada estaba nuevamente permitida.

–Bien amigos, ¡pasen adelante, el Rey los espera!

–¿Qué, tú no vienes Flambo? –preguntó Finn.

–¡Jaja, si claro, ¡como si yo quisiera estar en la misma habitación con esas fieras!

El muchacho rodó sus ojos y caminó despacio hacia la puerta pero al no escuchar más pasos que los suyos, se volteó para buscar a su hermano.

–¿¡Tú tampoco vas venir?!

–¿Acaso no escuchaste la forma en que rugía ese sujeto? ¡Esa sala debe ser un infierno en estos momentos! Lo siento amigo, ¡pero tengo que cuidar mi pellejo! Mi noviecita esta esperándome allá en casa, ¿sabes?

Finn se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuó caminando, no podía culpar a Jake ya que por dentro él también estaba muerto de miedo, pero tenía la vaga idea que tal vez, esa tal Princesa Flama fuera la misma joven que se encontró en las praderas. Ya parado frente a la puerta el chico tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente.

¿¡Pero qué clase de broma es esta!? –le recibió una furiosa y profunda voz– ¿¡Es este el dignatario real que se ha atrevido ha enviar la Dulce Princesa!? ¡ESTOY INDIGNADO!

El pánico se apoderó de Finn quien al observar la gigantesca bola de fuego en armadura, dio automáticamente media vuelta y salió disparado hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Pero para su desgracia esta ya había sido sellada y no existía fuerza en el mundo que la pudiera abrir sin la autorización del mismísimo Rey Flama.

–¡Ay por lo que más quieran, déjenme salir de aquí! –lloriqueó Finn golpeando la puerta –¿A qué hora se me habrá ocurrido meterme en esto?

* * *

**Este ha sido un sencillo y humilde capítulo de relleno, pero el próximo promete ser más emocionante :)**


	4. Una misión de vida o muerte

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 4: Una misión de vida o muerte

Jake se paseaba de un de un lado para el otro preocupadamente, se sentía arrepentido por haber abandonado a su hermano. En la habitación de al lado se volvieron a escuchar los aterradores rugidos del furioso rey, Flambo ya les había explicado que el monarca no estaba de buenas porque su hija y sus escapadas le provocaban una terrible migraña que al parecer solo podía calmar cuando le disparaba a sus súbditos. Finn no era uno de ellos pero al ser solo un enviado del Dulce Reino –según Flambo– al Rey Flama le causará más placer reducirlo a cenizas.

–Oye… –susurró Flambo mientras se rascaba la espalda relajadamente contra la pared– Si tanto te preocupa Finn, ¿por qué no entras y le das una mano?

–¿Cuál mano? Ese tal rey nos carbonizará a ambos, ¡eso es lo que ocurrirá si entro allí!

Jake se volteó para mirar a Flambo y ahogó un grito de horror cuando notó que este se dirigía hacia la puerta por donde había salido Finn. Sintió que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho y por poco se desmaya cuando la llameante criatura trató de empujar la puerta.

–Jeje, ¡qué suerte tienes amigo! ¡Está cerrada!

–¡¿Pero es que acaso estás demente?! –bufó el can mientras avanzaba hacia Flambo– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

–Relájate, ¿quieres? Sabía que estaba cerrada…

Jake sintió ganas de estrangularlo pero se contuvo –no por compasión, claro– sino porque Flambo era el único en esas áridas tierras con la disposición de ayudarles a él y a Finn. Decidió suspirar y trató de calmarse mientras observaba al pequeño demonio pegar su oído en la pared.

–¿Y ahora qué haces?

–Escuchar… –le respondió sin voltearse– Parece que el Rey se está desquitando con tu hermano, no creo que el pobre vaya a poder entregarle su mensaje a menos que logre tranquilizarlo.

–¡¿Es eso posible?!

–Claro, el Rey Flama es un tipo agradable…cuando quiere serlo… – se despegó del muro y le pidió a Jake que se inclinara para poder susurrar en su oreja– Pon atención, esto es lo que haremos. Primero…

El plan era simple, Jake debía encogerse lo suficiente como para poder ocultarse dentro del gorro de Finn. Una vez ahí, tendría que sugerirle varios cumplidos que Flambo le había dado para que el chico lograra agradarle al Rey Flama, así podrían cumplir con la tarea que la Dulce Princesa les había encargado y luego ambos podrían marcharse de ese infernal castillo sintiéndose felices y contentos.

Poniendo su ingenioso plan en acción Flambo trepó por las rocosas paredes mientras cargaba a un diminuto Jake en su espalda, atravesaron el muro por una pequeña abertura y se asomaron al salón real. Ahí estaba el pobre chico humano esquivando las pequeñas bolas de fuego que el rey le disparaba con el objetivo de "hacerlo bailar."

–Hora de actuar amigo… –susurró Flambo mientras tomaba al pequeño perro y lo dejaba caer sobre la cabeza del asustado humano.

Jake moldeó su elástico cuerpo para que adoptara la forma de un paracaídas y aterrizó suavemente entre las dos redondas orejas que decoraban el gorro de Finn, sin pensarlo mucho se arrastró por la cabeza del joven y se introdujo en la gorra sin ser visto.

–Hermanito, ¿cómo estas? –le susurró.

–¿¡Jake!? ¡¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte en mi cabeza?!

–Tan solo me encogí y me metí en tu gorra, ¡ahora pon atención que voy hacer que te ganes la confianza del Rey Flama!

Finn tragó saliva y asintió para que su hermano pudiera contarle su plan. Ganarse la confianza del Rey Flama era una idea espectacular, quizá así podría hacer que el tipo dejara de dispararle en primer lugar.

El Rey volvió a apuntarle al chico y le disparó, Finn se quedó quieto y dejó que el tiro lo impactara en el pecho para luego caer dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

–Humm… que pena, creo que ya no pudo seguir y prefirió dejar que lo matara. –suspiró el monarca tomando asiento –¡Que alguien recoja el cuerpo y que el bufón real tome su lugar! Aún siento ganas de disiparle a alguien…

–Jeje… –se escuchó la débil risa del muchacho y todos en el salón voltearon sus miradas para verlo con asombro.– Excelente tiro señor, sentí que estuvo apunto de atravesarme el corazón.

El Rey Flama se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y se levantó de su trono de golpe –¡¿Sigues con vida!? Hmm…eso es admirable…

_¡Oh, el rey le ha dado un cumplido al chico! _–murmuraron los súbditos que le rodeaban– _¡Dijo que era admirable! ¡El rey admira a ese joven!_

–¡Si! Ugh…casi me mata, ¡usted debe ser el gobernante más poderoso de todo Ooo! –exclamó Finn mientras repetía todo lo que Jake le decía al oído– Ahora veo porque mi cuerpo entero temblaba de terror tan solo de pensar en estar frente a su mujesto-…

–¡_Majestuosa! _–le gritó el diminuto perro haciéndolo oír campanillas.

–¡Majestuosa presencia! –se corrigió el joven rápidamente mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

El Rey Flama lo observó unos momentos con el seño fruncido y regresó a su asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Es cierto todo eso que dices… –anunció sin la más mínima pisca de humildad– Muy bien, admito que has logrado apaciguar mi ira. Te concedo la palabra.

¡_Apaciguó al Rey! ¡Tiene permiso para hablar! ¿Pero cómo lo hace?_ –volvió a exclamar el público.

–Emm… Si yo… –Finn nunca supo exactamente para qué los había enviado la princesa– _¡Psst, Jake! ¿Qué es lo que venimos a hacer aquí?_

–_¡Lo de los incendios en las praderas amigo!_

–¡Cierto! Umm , es decir… –aclaró su garganta– Majestad, la Dulce Princesa me envió para rep-…

–¿¡Qué es lo quiere ella con mi reino esta vez?! –exclamó el rey al interrumpir a Finn –¿Acaso no he cumplido ya con nuestro acuerdo?, ¡no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Habla de una buena vez!

Una vez más el chico fue presa del miedo pero en esta ocasión contaba con el apoyo de Jake para ayudarle a entregar el mensaje de la mejor forma posible. Poco a poco Finn fue contándole acerca de los primeros incidentes que se presentaron al iniciar la primavera y acerca de cómo estos continuaron empeorando con el paso de las semanas. Le explicó, también, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y el descubrimiento de la Dulce Princesa sobre el responsable de los incendios.

–Déjame ver si entendí bien –comenzó el Rey Flama paseándose por el salón– La Dulce Princesa te envió para denunciar y posiblemente detener a uno de mis súbditos por aparecerse en las praderas cercanas a su reino y quemarlas sin razón aparente. Bien pues déjame decirte una cosa joven mensajero, yo creo saber quién es el responsable de todo esto.

El muchacho tragó saliva antes de formular una pregunta –Y…¿qué piensa hacer al respecto, su alteza?

El monarca observó al joven de pies a cabeza y comenzó a interrogarlo, le preguntó si tenía experiencia en asuntos de seguridad y si alguna vez había utilizado un arma o si se había visto involucrado en alguna batalla. Jake le aconsejó a Finn que tomara esta oportunidad para lucirse haciendo que el chico le hablara sobre su posición como héroe y aventurero, las descripciones de sus más recientes enfrentamientos y sobre todo la forma en que logró vencer a sus enemigos le causaron al temible gobernante una muy buena impresión del humano.

–Eso es todo lo que necesita escuchar, aunque cuando cruzaste por esa puerta pensé eras un chiste, tus palabras han logrado convencerme de que eres justo lo que estaba buscando.

_¡Lo ha elegido! ¡Le dará la misión! ¡Apuesto a que fallará como todos los demás! ¡No lo creo ese chico tiene agallas!_

Finn notó como rápidamente el público se emocionó y no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué había sido elegido, ¿tendría algo que ver con algún monstruo del cual debía deshacerse o algo así?

–Disculpe pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con el asunto de los incendios? –cuestionó el aventurero lo más respetuosamente posible.

–Tú joven guerrero, vas a ayudarme a capturar al causante de los tales incendios.

–¿Qué?

El Rey Flama sonrió y señaló el techo de la estancia, Finn siguió el llameante dedo del monarca hasta que observó un agujero en el centro de la superficie y un extraño brillo dorado que destellaba en la oscuridad.

–Esa es la recamara de mi hija, al juzgar por lo que me acabas de contar y por sus recientes actos de rebeldía, me atrevo a pensar que ella es quién ha estado ocasionándoles tantas molestias.

Los ojos de Finn se quedaron fijos en el techo, a él también le parecía que habían demasiadas coincidencias, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

–Es ella… –suspiró en voz alta sin darse cuenta. En su mente solo estaba presente la imagen de la joven con quien se había encontrado esa misma tarde.

–Bueno aún necesitamos más pruebas para estar seguros de ello. –comentó el rey al creer que Finn estaba acusándola.– Ahora sígueme.

Finn caminó detrás del rey observando con curiosidad las extrañas pinturas que decoraban los rojizos pasadizos del palacio para luego concentrarse en subir los escalones que los llevarían hacia la habitación de la princesa.

Al llegar al último nivel Rey Flama se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera y sacó una llave de su atuendo.

–Pon mucha atención, se supone que mi hija debería permanecer encerrada aquí pero con la llegada de la primavera se ha obsesionado con la idea de ser liberada. No puedo entender qué es lo que la impulsa a actuar de esa manera y mucho menos qué es lo que hace para burlar a los guardias, se supone que escapar debería serle imposible pero ya lo ha hecho cinco veces este mes y estoy seguro de que lo repetirá sin importar cuanto refuerce la seguridad del castillo o cuan duro la reprenda.

–Y…¿q-qué quiere que haga yo?

–Quiero que te ocultes en su recamara y que la observes, descubre qué es lo que hace para escapar y síguela, averigua para que viaja hacia las praderas y cuando tengas esa información captúrala y tráela de vuelta, ¿entiendes?

–¿Qué pasará con ella después de eso? –preguntó el joven con preocupación. No podía creer en lo que se estaba involucrando.

–Se tomarán las medidas necesarias para impedir que vuelva a escapar y recibirá su debido castigo, después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella, te ofrezco su mano a cambio de tus servicios.

–¿¡Qué!?

–_¡Ay, hermanito! Ahora si saliste premiado, jeje… _–se burló Jake divertidamente.

El Rey Flama sonrió complacido. –Sabía que reaccionarías así, no te preocupes, se que tienes lo necesario para controlarla. Solo no te intimides con su feroz personalidad y…¡Casi lo olvido! Si fallas con la misión haré que te corten la cabeza, ¿esta claro?

–_Retiro lo dicho…_

–¡Madre mía…! –exclamó el joven apunto del desmayo. Se había metido en un gran problema y no podría salir de este fácilmente.

Apenas y conocía a la princesa, pero no podía atreverse a traicionarla de esa manera solamente porque su padre estaba dispuesto a concederle su mano, así no era como debían suceder las cosas. Se ganaría el eterno desprecio de la joven, de eso podía estar seguro, pero por otro lado, sería asesinado si no cumplía con la misión. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

–Ten. –dijo el rey entregándole la llave y caminó hacia los escalones para regresar a su trono, el cual se encontraba exactamente bajo sus pies– Úsala cuando estés preparado.

Cuando el monarca abandonó la estancia Jake saltó de la gorra recuperando su tamaño normal y miró a Finn con gravedad.

–Por favor dime que vas a capturarla y entregarla… –rogó tratando de hacerlo olvidar su nobleza heroica.

–Lo siento hermano pero no puedo hacerle eso a la Princesa Flama…

–¿Entonces dejarás que ese sicópata te mate por ella?, ¡viejo pero si ni siquiera la conoces!

–Te equivocas Jake, si la conozco… –respondió el muchacho bajando la mirada– Es ella. La chica de la que te hablé esta tarde, ¡estoy seguro!

–Temí que fueras a decirme eso… –suspiró Jake– ¿qué piensas hacer entonces?

–Escucha, tú solo regresa al Dulce Reino e invéntale algo a la Dulce Princesa, mientras tanto yo me las arreglaré para escaparme con la Princesa Flama. –respondió el humano– Dame tu teléfono celular y estaré comunicándome contigo conforme se me vaya ocurriendo que hacer, así que debes estar muy pendiente del teléfono, ¿me oyes? Y que no se te ocurra decirle a alguien sobre esto, no quiero que nadie más termine sentenciado a muerte como yo…

–Eres mi ídolo hermano…¡Muy bien, te deseo suerte con tu dama! Pero trata de regresar a casa en una sola pieza, ¿si?

–¡Hecho! –exclamó Finn chocando puños con Jake.

El perro mágico le sonrió una ultima vez y se estiró para salir por una ventana, luego de eso Finn sujetó la llave fuertemente en su mano y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Aquí voy…

* * *

**¡Ahora si comienza el conflicto de la historia! Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana :)**


	5. Fugitivos fugaces

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 5: Fugitivos fugaces

Empujó delicadamente la puerta por miedo a sorprender a la princesa y entró a la habitación nerviosamente. La puerta se cerró sola detrás de él con un pequeño chirrido mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

La recamara de la princesa hubiera estado completamente vacía de no ser por una pequeña mesa donde reposaban al menos diez o doce velas apagadas y por una gigantesca lámpara de cristal que estaba suspendida sobre el agujero que daba vista hacia el salón del trono. Ella se encontraba ahí dentro, acurrucada en la base de la lámpara como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratase.

A Finn casi se le derrite el corazón, efectivamente se trataba de la misma chica que había visto esa tarde. Se acercó despacio preguntándose si estaba dormida.

–¿Princesa? –musitó rodeando la prisión que contenía a la joven para ver su rostro.

No hubo respuesta. La princesa se encontraba profundamente dormida, un pequeño rastro de lava que descendía por sus mejillas delataba que había estado llorando. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Finn podía recordar claramente los retumbos que se escuchaban por todo el castillo mientras el rey reprendía severamente a su hija.

El aventurero se quedó observando a la princesa, estaba indeciso. No sabía si debía despertarla para advertirle del plan del Rey Flama o si debía dejarla descansar un poco más. Ciertamente él sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, al escudo que la Dulce Princesa le había dado le quedaba al menos una hora y por otro lado también sabía que debía alcanzar a Jake antes de que –sin duda alguna– se le saliera algo de este peligroso asunto frente a la Dulce Princesa.

Pero la imagen de la Princesa Flama respirando suavemente a través del cristal no le permitiría despertarla. Podría estar soñando en ese momento, quizá se había olvidado ya de todos los problemas que la asechaban y se encontraba feliz disfrutando de su libertad imaginaria. A Finn le temblaba la mano de solo pensar en golpear el vidrio para obligarla a volver a la realidad, era simplemente incapaz de hacerlo. Abrió el puño con el que pretendía tocar la lámpara y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo, acariciando la superficie del cristal que los separaba.

–Dulces sueños Princesa…–susurró casi imperceptiblemente y se sentó de piernas cruzadas a un lado de la habitación mientras esperaba a que ella se despertara por su cuenta.

**x+x+x+x+x**

Mentita se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir su bostezo mientras observaba a la Dulce Princesa acomodar su ropa en el armario. Hace menos de una hora la Doctora Helado le había dado de alta a la princesa y esta no quiso esperar ni un solo segundo más para regresar a su adorado palacio y poder ejercer nuevamente sus deberes reales aunque faltara menos de una hora para la media noche y ya todos sus sirvientes quisieran irse a descansar.

–Tienes que comprender Mentita, me conoces desde que era niña y sabes bien que no soporto estar tendida en una cama sin hacer nada.

–La entiendo a la perfección Princesa, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no esperar a una hora deseable para hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer?

La joven gobernante se volteó luego de haber cerrado su ropero para observar a su mayordomo ansiosamente.

–Es exactamente la hora lo que me tiene tan consternada. –Aclaró señalando el reloj en una de las rosadas paredes de su alcoba– Finn y Jake ya deberían venir de regreso y me precisa saber si lograron resolver lo de los incendios con el Rey Flama.

La Dulce Princesa caminó hacia su cama y sentó en la orilla con una expresión de preocupación marcando su rostro.

–Sé que ellos son valientes pero no son exactamente dignatarios reales, y ese Rey Flama es un sujeto bastante estricto para las negociaciones, sin mencionar que ¡es un malvado! Ugh…debí haber ido en su lugar, ese es mi trabajo después de todo…

–Descuide su alteza. –Le dijo Mentita mientras se sentaba a su lado– Estoy seguro de que el señor Finn y el señor Jake ya vienen en esta dirección.

–Si, debes estar en lo cierto. A veces me preocupo demasiado...

**x+x+x+x+x**

Finn sintió una molestia en la espalda y trató de voltearse pensando que se encontraba en su cama pero al girar se golpeó contra los duros muros de piedra que formaban el palacio del Rey Flama. El chico se frotó la cara soltando un gruñido y se alteró al recodar donde estaba, rápidamente se puso de pie para buscar a la princesa en la lámpara pero para su sorpresa esta ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

–Ay no…¡Ay no! –gritó mientras corría hacia el centro la recamara y se asomó por el agujero. La lámpara estaba en el suelo del salón real y para empeorar las cosas, ¡estaba vacía!

El pobre muchacho se pasó la mano por la cabeza desacomodando su gorra y dejó unos cuantos mechones de su rubio cabello al descubierto, la Princesa Flama se había fugado una vez más y él no había podido seguirle el rastro. En un arranque de frustración comenzó a estrellar su cabeza contra la puerta castigándose por haberse quedado dormido. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarla ahora y advertirle de su padre? Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonto, sabía que debió haberla despertado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–¿Pero por qué tenía que verse tan inocente mientras dormía? –Se quejó tratando de recuperar la calma– ¡Era lógico que se escaparía de nuevo!

Aún así no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, con suerte la princesa no se habría ido hace mucho y si se apresuraba existía la posibilidad de alcanzarla. Sin perder más tiempo Finn se dejó caer por el agujero y con una pequeña voltereta en el aire logró caer en el salón del trono sin hacerse daño para continuar su camino.

En su mente trataba de averiguar que dirección había tomado la princesa, su padre y la Dulce Princesa alegaban que siempre escapaba hacia las praderas y fue allí mismo donde la vio por primera vez mientras intentaba tocar las flores.

–¡Pero claro! –exclamó calladamente para no despertar a nadie mientras salía del castillo– Las flores aparecen en las praderas durante la primavera, ¡eso es lo que la ha estado impulsando a escapar! Aún así creo…que se está arriesgando demasiado solo por unas cuantas flores que no puede ni tocar sin provocar un incendio…

Le llevó al menos veinte minutos salir del Reino del Fuego corriendo a toda velocidad mientras rezaba mentalmente para que la princesa se encontrara cerca. Un pequeño brillo en la distancia la delató, efectivamente se estaba dirigiendo hacia las praderas de nuevo y bastó con ese pequeño destello para el joven héroe se emocionara haciendo que su velocidad se incrementara exponencialmente.

La Princesa Flama corría sin pensar siquiera en mirar atrás, no le importaba si los aldeanos la volvían a atacar con agua helada o que su padre fuera a matarla si se daba cuenta de que había escapado una gloriosa sexta vez. Para ella solo existía ese pequeño espacio en el presente donde podría disfrutar frugalmente de su limitada libertad y rodearse del delicioso aroma de las flores silvestres.

Bajó la colina a toda velocidad, ya estaba apunto de llegar al colorido prado cuando algo se impactó contra ella y la sujetó haciendo que se tropezara y provocó que cayera cuesta abajo abruptamente. Ambos cuerpos giraron descontroladamente levantando tierra y pasto mientras estelas borrosas del paisaje pasaban frente a sus desconcertados ojos. Cuando creyó que nada podía ponerse peor su "atacante" logró frenar la caída sujetándola de los hombros y golpeándola contra el césped mientras él la detenía con el peso de su cuerpo.

–¡Al fin te alcanzo! –exclamó Finn alegremente mientras la sujetaba debajo de sí– Pensé que nunca lograría atraparte, ¡eres muy rápida!

La Princesa Flama observó atónita al sonriente chico que le había caído encima mientras su cerebro trataba de comprender todo lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos. Estaba segura de conocerlo, él era el extraño que había salido de la nada esa tarde ofreciéndole una flor y diciéndole tímidos cumplidos. Habría deseado que su rostro no se sonrojara al reconocerlo, sentía que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba al expresar sentimientos que contrariaban sus pensamientos.

Con gruñido molesto la princesa sujetó a Finn de los hombros e hizo que sus cuerpos rodaran nuevamente para ser ella quién lo aplastara contra el suelo esta vez. El joven humano soltó un quejido al sentir las rodillas de la muchacha clavándose en su abdomen para sacarle el aire.

–Ugh…buen movimiento…Princesa… –gimió adoloridamente.

–¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué estas siguiéndome de nuevo!?

–¡Cálmate yo solo quería…tu padre, él quie-…! –la chica conjuró una bola de fuego y la acercó amenazadoramente a su rostro.

–¿Con que eso era, eh? ¡Trabajas para mi padre! –le gritó– ¡Te carbonizaré al igual que los demás que trataron de robar mi secreto!

–¡No, no! ¡Princesa no tengo idea de como saliste de esa lámpara, lo juro! ¡Me quedé dormido!

–¡Entonces si estabas espiándome! ¿no es así? ¡De seguro tratas de engañarme para que el rey no te corte la cabeza, pero no te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré por él!

La princesa levantó su ardiente mano para asestarle un buen golpe cuando Finn habló de nuevo.

–¡Quieta, por favor! ¡No tengo pensado entregarte ni nada parecido, quiero ser tu amigo, confía en mí!

–¿¡Confiar!? ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ni siquiera sé tú nombre?! –le contestó amenazándolo nuevamente con su puño envuelto en llamas– ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

Finn sintió el calor acercándose a gran velocidad hacia su cara y cerró sus ojos mientras gritaba lo único que le pasó por la mente.

–¡Finn! –exclamó él justo antes de que la joven le pudiera romper la nariz.

–¿Qué? –musitó la Princesa Flama deteniendo el golpe.

–Mi nombre es Finn, y quiero ayudarte… –le sonrió– Por favor créeme.

La princesa lo miró tristemente –Te creo… –suspiró al tiempo que volvía a conjurar una bola de fuego para atacarlo.

–E-espera, ¡¿y ahora por qué vas a matarme?!

–Si no regresas al palacio conmigo como prisionera te torturaran y luego te mataran, será menos doloroso para ti si lo hago yo…

Finn la miró sintiéndose confundido y conmovido por el peculiar acto de compasión que la Princesa Flama pretendía llevar a cabo para "protegerlo" pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera, así que siguió tratando de razonar con ella.

–¡Detente por favor! No tienes que hacer esto, p-podemos buscar una solución… –suplicó mirándola a los ojos– …juntos…

Ella bajó su brazo y le devolvió una mirada decepcionada –No hay una solución, nadie puede ayudarme. –comenzó a sollozar– ¡Me volverán a encerrar en esa lámpara, no tiene caso que sigas insistiendo!

¿Existiría alguna forma de convencerla de que él podía ayudarla? Parecía que mientras más le decía que podía hacerlo, ella se cerraba más a la idea de ser finalmente libre sin tener que llevarse los espantosos gritos de su padre a la cama. Finn suspiró cansadamente y decidió tratar con algo un tanto diferente.

–Bien, si así de fácil vas a darte por vencida… –se quejó el joven dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre el pasto– entonces yo también…Deja de mirarme de esa manera y mátame de una vez, será lo mejor…

Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente el golpe de gracia –el cual sabía– que nunca vendría.

–¿Qué sucede? Hace un momento estabas apunto de hacerlo, ¡vamos dispárame! ¡Detén mi sufrimiento antes de que empiece…! –dijo esto último de manera exageradamente melodramática consiguiendo que la princesa riera un poco.

–Es que…–susurró la joven algo apenada– Ya no quiero hacerte daño, pienso que eres extraño y…me agradas…

–¿¡Eso significa que piensas venir conmigo!? –le preguntó abriendo los ojos súbitamente.

–Nos estaríamos metiendo en un gran lío si hiciera eso…

–Princesa Flama, ¡ya estamos metidos en un serio aprieto! Además si algo sale mal, lo peor que puede pasar es que nos maten a ambos –bromeó tratando de levantarle el animo– Te prometo que estarás a salvo conmigo, ¡te-tengo una amiga, la Dulce Princesa! Es buena para resolver esta clase de conflictos, ¡ella nos ayudará!

–¿Seguro que esa amiga tuya…puede evitar que vuelvan a encerrarme?

–¡Totalmente! Ella es muy lista, ¿sabes?

–Pero, ¿y si no puede? ¿Si ella falla aun así estarías dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder tu cabeza,…por mí…?

–Por ti estaría dispuesto a perder lo que sea. –le respondió gentilmente– ¿Qué dices, vienes conmigo?

La princesa lo miró indecisamente, sentía que podía confiar en él aunque fuera la segunda vez que la hablaba en toda su vida. Era como si Finn hubiera aparecido de la nada solo para salvarla.

–De acuerdo, iré contigo… –asintió ella.

–¡Matemático! –exclamó Finn levantando los brazos emocionadamente– ¿Ahora podrías moverte de encima? Me cuesta trabajo respirar con tu rodilla sobre mi estomago…

La princesa Flama se sonrojó e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para que el muchacho pudiera sentarse y respirar más a gusto.

–Oye… –dijo ella nerviosamente– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ayudarme? Pudiste haberme entregado y, bueno, estoy segura de que mi padre te hubiera otorgado cualquier cosa a cambio.

–El Rey Flama no tiene nada que yo quiera. –le contestó Finn cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero esta tarde dijiste que…–giró su rostro hacia otra dirección tímidamente– dijiste que yo te gustaba…él te hubiera concedido mi mano sin dudarlo.

–Eso no vale de nada sin tu consentimiento, no quisiera que te obligaran a hacer algo que no quieres…Tú deberías ser libre para poder elegir lo que es mejor para ti y bueno yo…–se rió apenadamente– ¡No creo estar listo para casarme todavía!

Los dos rieron un buen rato olvidando que el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos hasta que la joven princesa habló nuevamente.

–Finn… –dijo pronunciando el nombre del chico por primera vez– Te lo agradezco…

–Bueno, ¡todavía no he hecho nada realmente! Deberías agradecerme cuando-… –perdió el habla repentinamente cuando sintió que la Princesa Flama lo estaba abrazando– …cuando quieras…

En todo este tiempo el chico humano se había estado concentrando tanto en "otros asuntos" que se olvidó de un cierto y pequeño detalle. Finn estaba tan cómodo en los brazos de su princesa que le era imposible notar que al escudo contra-fuego se le estaba comenzando a pasar el efecto. Sintió un suave ardor en el pecho donde se había acurrucado la –literalmente– ardiente chica y probablemente pronto ambos comenzarían a percibir un olor a quemado en el aire, pero por el momento Finn atribuía esa cálida sensación al hecho de estar siendo verdaderamente querido por una chica por primera vez en su vida…

**x+x+x+x+x**

–Jake –exigió la Dulce Princesa agotadamente una vez más– ¡necesito que expliques cómo diantres pasó eso!

–Ah bueno, pues… –comenzó el perro mágico fingiendo inocencia– Todo comenzó cuando yo venía cantando felizmente mientras seguía el camino para salir del Reino del Fuego…

–_**Recuerdo de Jake–**_

–_Siete elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, y cuando vieron que si aguantaba fueron a llamar a otro elefante…_

¿Ven? Yo solo venía cantando tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie cuando de repente sentí que me ardían las ganas por volver rápido a casa.

–¡Siento que me arden las ganas por volver rápido a casa! –Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no eran mis ganas las que ardían, ¡eran mis pieceses!

Se me estaban quemando las patas y yo solo podía correr a todo lo que podía valientemente y sin quejarme o gritar.

–¡AY mamacita! ¡Sáquenme de este horno! ¡Nunca me hagan esto, se me está quemando la colita!

–_**Fin del recuerdo de Jake–**_

–Y así fue, dama y caballero –concluyó Jake estirando su trasero hasta el frente– como ocurrió este lamentable hecho…¡Miren no más como me quedó la colita! Es una verdadera desgracia que se le haya pasado el efecto al escudo tan repentinamente, ¿no creen?

–Jake –suspiró la princesa cubriéndose los ojos– No me refería a eso, me refería a, ¿cómo es que Finn no está contigo para darme los detalles de su junta con el Rey Flama?

–¿Los detalles de? –sabía ya no podría seguir distrayendo a la princesa, había llegado la hora de mentir como lo hacía en sus viejos tiempos de vándalo…terriblemente mal– Em…este…¡si, Finn lo resolvió tan bien que sintió ganas de regresar directo a la casa del árbol! Jeje…

–Bien si ese es el caso… –suspiró la princesa mientras se servía una taza de café para mantenerse despierta– Llévame con él, ¡estoy ansiosa por escuchar la resolución de nuestro conflicto!

Jake se paralizó y se su cara se fue poniendo cada vez más pálida mientras trataba de desviar esa mentira.

–Um…no ¿saben? No puedo creer que tenga una memoria tan torpe, ¡jeje! –dijo el perro sintiendo el sudor bajar por su frente– Finn no fue a la casa del árbol, él…em…se quedó en el Reino del Fuego con su amigo…¡No! ¡Amiga! ¿Amigo?

La Dulce Princesa arqueó una ceja observando al nervioso can –¿Se quedó con un _amigo_ o una _amiga _Jake? –reprochó detectando la mentira.

–¡Amiga! –chilló sin pensar– Uy, no debí decir eso…¡No debí decir eso…!

* * *

**–Buen trabajo Jake...– Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el quinto capítulo? Espero haya cubierto sus espectativas y si no, aún falta mucho por ver.**

**Les agradesco los comentarios y quisiera pedirle una disculpa a Melissa COOL 3, me gusta tu idea pero el problema es que siempre acostumbro a planear la trama de mis historias con bastante tiempo antes de desarrollarlas y posteriormente publicarlas. Y bueno la verdad es que no encuentro forma posible de hacer que esos personajes encanjen en la historia, tendría que cambiar toda la trama para eso y me desviaría mucho de lo que realmente quiero para este fic. Espero que no estes decepcionada, te agradesco la sugerencia y tal vez la use para un nuevo fic en el futuro :)  
**


	6. Solo por la hermandad

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 6: Solo por la hermandad

La Dulce Princesa frunció el seño logrando que el alterado perro mágico se pusiera aún más nervioso. El rosado rostro de la princesa esbozaba molestia, mas no enojo. Luego de unos cuantos microsegundos de frustración para Jake, la Dulce Princesa se llevó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su chicloso cabello y sonrió avergonzada.

–Disculpa, ¿qué? Creo que me distraje por un momento –rió la joven haciendo que el can amarillo cayera hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco.– ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Jake se levantó respirando agitadamente y suspiró con alivio, tuvo suerte, casi la riega por completo. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y con renovado entusiasmo se rió con la princesa mientras buscaba mentalmente una excusa mejor para cubrir a su hermano.

–Este…si, que cosas ¿no? –dijo sintiendo una nueva congoja crecer dentro de su pecho.

Tenía la mente en blanco. La única manera de salir de esta era por medio de…

–¡Ay bueno…! –fingió un cansado bostezo– Como que ya es muy tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, ¿no Princesa? Así que mejor me voy, ¡a paso veloz!

Saltó como resorte hasta la puerta de la rosada habitación y se inclinó para girar la perilla con presteza, cuando súbitamente el mayordomo Mentita decidió aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de nuestro torpe Houdini.

–Disculpe, señor Jake– habló con su aguda vocecita– ¿Podría al menos aclararnos en donde se encuentra el señor Finn antes de retirarse de la alcoba?

–¿Qué si podría? ¡Claro! En un segundo les digo…–musitó angustiadamente procurando no maldecir su suerte en voz alta– Finn estaaa…este…Finn se marchó hacia, jeje…su amigo, amiga…él es-…

De pronto, como por obra y gracia de la intervención divina de alguna deidad–llámese Glob, Gob, Grod, Búho Cósmico o lo que quieran– su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en el bolsillo invisible de sus pantalones tejidos por duendecillos.

Se sacó el aparato rápidamente y abrió la tapa para contestar la llamada, en la pantalla apareció una serie de números titilantes con el nombre de Finn sobre ellos, lo cual le provocó una gran sensación de alivio.

–¡Finn está aquí! –anunció Jake levantando el teléfono en señal de triunfo para luego llevárselo a la oreja mientras daba un giro para darles la espalda a Mentita y a la Dulce Princesa.

Ellos no se mostraron ofendidos en absoluto –ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a los escasos modales del carismático perro mágico– más bien, el mayordomo y la princesa se miraron con resignación encogiéndose de hombros para luego tratar de pescar algo de información a través de los susurros de Jake.

–Finn, ¿hombre dónde estabas? –le reprendió mientras observaba el reloj que colgaba en la pared– ¡Ya casi es medianoche, se te va a convertir el carruaje en calabaza! ¡Vente de una buena vez que ya no se cuanto más podre seguir con esto, Ceniciento necio!

–_¿Hablas del escudo anti-fuego? Por que hace rato se desvaneció…creo que la Dulce Princesa no calculó bien el tiempo…auch…–_ se quejó el aventurero desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Te quemaste, hermanito? ¿No lograste salir del Reino del Fuego a tiempo, estás bien?

–_Bueno, si me quemé un poco pero no fue por eso…–_ dijo Finn sonrojándose aunque no era posible que Jake lo notara por teléfono– _Escucha, estoy en las praderas y voy en camino para la casa del árbol. Necesito que me ayudes con algo, ¿podrías darte prisa? _

–E-enseguida voy, ¿P-pero que hay con respecto a la Dulce Princesa? ¡Está desesperada por saber a que acuerdo llegaste con el maniaco ese y se la pasa preguntando por ti!

–_Mira, más tarde me encargaré de eso ¿si? Hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer antes, ¡date prisa!_ –reprochó el chico humano antes de colgar el teléfono.

–¡No, no, Finn! ¿Qué puede ser más importante qu-…? ¡Ya me cortó ese ingrato!– se quejó Jake cerrando su celular para luego voltearse y mirar nerviosamente a la dulce monarca.

–¿Y bien? ¿Se dirige hacia aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Este…no…jeje… –le respondió avanzando hacia atrás lentamente– Finn estará aquí mañana a primera hora con tu reporte, ¡buenas noches!

No les dio tiempo a la princesa o al mayordomo para protestar o para exigirle quedarse, el perro mágico empujó la puerta y salió literalmente disparado hacia el pasillo. La Dulce Princesa suspiró con molestia, le urgía saber si su reino estaba finalmente a salvo de los amenazadores incendios y aun guardaba cierta curiosidad por la misteriosa joven que había descubierto entre llamas la noche pasada.

–Bien Princesa, creo que no queda nada más por hacer. –dijo Mentita– Será mejor que descanse, ya escuchó lo que dijo el señor Jake, Finn estará aquí mañana para entregarle los detalles de la resolución.

–Si…lo que digas Mentita… –se quejó la Dulce Princesa recostándose para que el mayordomo la cubriera con las rosáceas sábanas– Aunque me gustaría saber por qué Finn no estaba con Jake, los había enviado juntos ¿por qué se habrán separado?

–Ya podrá preguntar eso mañana, ahora descanse.

–¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo sueño!

–Princesa…

–Ugh…cuanta represión, ¿quién es el que da las ordenes aquí? –refunfuño la joven cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

**x+x+x+x+x**

Jake corría a toda velocidad, gracias a sus patas agigantadas no tardaría mucho en llegar con su hermano. Ya podía ver en la distancia la silueta de su querido hogar. El frondoso sauce estaba iluminado por dentro, lo que indicaba que Finn ya estaba ahí.

Se estiró para entrar por una de las ventanas en la parte superior y se deslizó como una serpiente hacia abajo siguiendo las escaleras. El perro mágico estaba más que extasiado de encontrarse nuevamente en casa, lejos de lunáticos flameantes y princesas exigentes. Mientras bajaba, Jake se preguntaba que era lo que le urgía tanto a su hermano, seguramente se había puesto a jugar con Beemo y necesitaba ayuda para ganar en alguno de sus videojuegos.

–¿¡Qué hubo hermanito!? ¡Ya llegué! –gritó apenas llegó a la estancia principal.

–Jake, ¡ya era hora! –dijo Finn mientras corría a su encuentro.

Su camisa azul estaba un poco chamuscada y unas cuantas quemaduras leves adornaban sus brazos y su sonriente rostro. El perro lo miró con preocupación, no parecía que le doliera pero no se veían bien.

–Oye Finn…¿qué te pasó? El Rey Flama trató de estrangularte ¿o qué?

–¡Nada de eso, Jake! –el muchacho tomó la pata de Jake y lo arrastró hacia la entrada– Quiero presentarte a alguien, ¡ven!

–¿Presentar? ¿A quién? Finn no será que-… –se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una chica de fuego parada frente a la puerta. Ella pardeó confundida y lo saludó levantado su mano, sin embargo…– ¡Santa madre de Glob! ¡Uno de locos ardientes te siguió hasta aquí! ¡Tranquilo hermano, yo te salvaré! ¡Voy por el agu-…!

Finn tuvo que sujetarlo con ambos brazos y le cubrió la boca para que dejara de gritar. A Jake le tomó más de un minuto salir de su ataque de nervios y calmarse, pero finalmente las suaves palabras del joven héroe lograron tranquilizarlo.

–¡Ay Jake, pero que tonto eres! –le reprochó Finn dejándolo ir– ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó? ¡Te dije que iba a ingeniármelas para escaparme con ella!

–¿Ella? –Jake se volteó para observar a la joven con más calma– ¿Esa es la Princesa Flama?

–Finn, creo que tu hermano es…un perro… –susurró la princesa mirándolos a ambos con extrañeza– Y además parece que está mal de la cabeza…

Finn se carcajeó por lo bajo ante el comentario de su nueva amiga, luego miró a Jake y lo empujó hacia ella.

–No seas maleducado –rió el chico– Salúdala, ¡anda!

–Emm…hola Jake, soy señorita… –tartamudeó el perro mágico muerto de miedo. Después de su viaje al Reino de Fuego y suponiendo que la Princesa Flama era quién había estado atacando las praderas, el pobre bulldog tenía una imagen muy mala acerca de la reputación de los fuego elementales– ¡Digo! Señorita Jake, soy Princesa…no…este…¡Finn!

El humano negó con la cabeza suavemente y dio un paso al frente.

–Princesa Flama, Jake. –dijo mientras los señalaba– Jake, la Princesa Flama.

–¿Qué tal? –le sonrió la joven acercándole la mano en señal de amistad.

–Amm…si, mucho gusto… –respondió el otro estrechándola mientras Finn le hacia señales de advertencia desesperadamente.

El calor no tardó en encender el pelaje dorado de Jake, y no paso mucho para que este soltara a la Princesa Flama y saliera gritando como loco por toda la estancia. Finn y ella lo observaron con preocupación mientras él buscaba la forma de evitar que su pata se calcinara. El can divisó un florero con tres rosas marchitas sobre uno de los estantes e inmediatamente se estiró hacia este para sumergir su pata en el refrescante líquido.

–¡Auch! –se quejó la joven dando un respingo adolorido.

Finn y Jake la miraron con confusión.

–A mi no mires, yo soy el que salió herido aquí ¡no ella! –bufó Jake al sentir la mirada molesta de su hermano encima.

–No debes extinguir sus llamas, ¡eso la lastima! Además no debiste estrecharle la mano si sabias que ella es de fuego.

–Bueno, ¿y ella por qué anda ofreciendo esos gestos si sabe que nos va a quemar? –se volvió a quejar Jake.

–Lo siento, aun no se distinguir entre que cosas puedo tocar y cuales no… –se disculpó la princesa con sinceridad– Ahora sé que las flores, Finn y Jake no se tocan…

–Pues me alegra que vayas tomando nota de eso, amiga. –dijo Jake lamiéndose la pata– Oye Finn, ¿será que podemos hablar un momento en privado?

–Claro –Finn se volteó hacia la joven con una sonrisa– Regálanos un segundo, ¿si?

La Princesa Flama asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego Jake tomó al chico para estirarse hacia su dormitorio en la habitación superior. Dejó a Finn caer sobre su cama para mirarlo con preocupación.

Jake estaba apunto de extenuarle sus quejas y su preocupación cuando el aventurero suspiró como si estuviera en las nubes.

–Es muy bonita..., ¿no lo crees Jake?

–Bueno eso no te lo puedo negar hermanito, pero ¿no crees que es un peligro tenerla aquí?

–¡P-pero! ¿Por qué? ¡No le hace daño a nadie, y si lo hace no es intencional! –la defendió Finn– Es como lo de los incendios, ella no pretendía lastimar a nadie. Solamente trataba de sujetar las flores.

–¡Aha! ¡Entonces, todo este tiempo era ella! ¿Eso es lo que le dirás a la Dulce Princesa mañana cuando la veas? ¿Que todo fue un accidente y ya?

–Pues…¿si? Ella debe de comprenderlo, además necesito su ayuda. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el Rey Flama? Estoy seguro de que la Dulce Princesa puede resolverlo con diplomacia…y esas cosas…

–E-espera…eso también lo había olvidado… –tartamudeó Jake horrorizado– ¿¡Ósea que secuestraste a su hija, y ahora es probable que ese lunático venga y nos haga cachitos a ambos!?

–Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? A nadie van a hacer cachitos… –tragó saliva llevándose la mano al cuello– Solo a mi…

Jake estaba a punto del desmayo, sabía que podían confiar en la Dulce Princesa pero…¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si está enfadada por lo de los incendios y más bien manda a encerrar a la princesita? Luego ese rey demente vendría por la cabeza de Finn y…

–¡Jake! ¿¡Estas escuchándome!? –gritó el joven héroe exasperadamente– Mira si me voy ahora estaré en el Dulce Reino al amanecer, ahí veré si puedo resolver esto…

–P-pero, ¿No prefieres que te lleve sobre mi lomo? Así podrías descansar un poco…

–¿Y dejar a la Princesa Flama sola? No Jake… –Finn tomó las patas del can entre sus manos y se puso de rodillas– Necesito que me hagas este favor como hermano, quédate con ella y cuídala. ¡Te lo suplico, en verdad me gusta y le prometí que la sacaría de este aprieto! ¿Cuándo te he pedido algo en la vida, Jake? Dime que la cuidarás, ¿Si?

Dijo esto último agrandando sus ojos azules para ablandar el corazón de su canino amigo.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no me mires con esos ojos! –suspiró con resignación– De acuerdo…me quedaré con tu novia, pero-…

–¡Gracias Jake! ¡Eres mejor hermano que alguien pudiera pedir! –exclamó estrujándolo fuertemente– Bajaré a decirle a la Princesa. ¡Cuídala bien, no dejes que nadie la vea o que se meta en más problemas!

El aventurero lo aventó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación saltando con emoción mientras llamaba a la Princesa Flama.

–P-pero…¿Quién va a cuidarme a mi? –se preguntó Jake nerviosamente.

Las cosas que hacía por su hermano, un día de estos va a acabar muerto o en el hospital por su culpa…

* * *

**Hacía algún tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, ¿cierto? Me disculpo si dejé a alguien esperando, tuve que enfrentarme a problemas técnicos, la universidad y a otras historias que les doy más prioridad. Sin embargo aquí lo tienen de vuelta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Niñero en llamas

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 7: Niñero en llamas

Jake bajó por las escaleras lentamente, Finn se había ido solo hace veinte minutos y desde entonces la casa del árbol estaba muy silenciosa. Quizás demasiado…

–Princesa F-Flama…. –murmuró el perro nerviosamente– ¿Estás por ahí?

Caminó por la sala buscando indicios de quemaduras en las tablas del suelo o en los muebles, pero no logró encontrar nada. A Jake le agarró una congoja de esas que hacen sudar la frente y estremecer los dientes, su querido hermanito lo había dejado a merced un ser extremadamente poderoso y que para colmo de males este se había desaparecido en algún rincón de la casa, probablemente esperando el momento indicado para atacarle.

El can mágico se dio una palmada en la frente, ¿cómo podía pensar así? Finn le había jurado y perjurado que la Princesa Flama era inofensiva –claro que para Finn, las serpientes venenosas también lo eran–

–¡No! –gritó alzando los puños– ¡Hay que tener más fe en las personas!

En eso su nariz comenzó a olfatear algo, era un olor que venía del estudio. Un olor que se relacionaba con los campamentos al aire libre y con los malvaviscos, era un olor a…

–¡Quemado! ¡Algo se quema! –alertó Jake despertando a Beemo– ¡Debo detener esto antes de que empiece!

Se metió entre las raíces del viejo sauce para alcanzar el conducto que lo llevaría hacia el estudio. Su cuerpo se estiró a gran velocidad procurando llegar lo más rápido que le fuera posible a la habitación donde él y su hermano almacenaban una gran variedad de armas oxidadas y libros empolvados.

Cuando Jake llegó al estudio alcanzó a ver como la flameante chica usaba su dedo índice para deslizar hacia afuera uno de los muchos libros que se encontraban sobre el estante, apenas realizada esta acción, el fuego se apoderó de las páginas haciendo que la curiosa princesa diera un respingo y dejara caer el libro.

–¡No toques eso, es Jay T. Dawgzone….! Ay…ya se quemó… –sollozó el can silenciosamente mientras observaba como su libro era consumido por las llamas.

–¿Qué es un qué? –preguntó la Princesa Flama en confusión.

–Pues era nada más y nada menos que el autor de mi lib-… –Jake levantó la cubierta del libro y las páginas cayeron como cenizas en el suelo –Mi ex-libro…

–¿Qué es un ex-libro? –volvió a cuestionar ella.

–Es un objeto que solía ser un libro… –le contestó Jake mientras recogía las cenizas convirtiendo sus patas en una escoba y un recogedor.

–Oh… ¿Y qué es un libro?

–Pues es… –el perro le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa– ¿No sabes qué es un libro?

La joven princesa negó con la cabeza.

–¿Pero si sabes leer o escribir al menos?

–Mi padre nunca se molestó en enseñarme… –murmuró la joven al tiempo que se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente– ¡Uh! ¿qué es eso de allá?

La Princesa Flama se transportó al otro extremo de la habitación dejando a un muy pensativo Jake tras de sí. Para él era muy difícil creer que una princesa pudiera ser tan ignorante cuando se suponía que la gente de la realeza –como la Dulce Princesa– eran personas altamente educadas y expertas en una amplia gama de materias que Finn y él consideraban monótonas y aburridas.

–Entonces Flambo hablaba enserio cuando mencionó que la Princesa había estado encerrada toda su vida… –suspiró Jake con cierta lástima masticando su dedo pulgar.

En eso escuchó una pila de platos estrellándose contra el suelo, la llameante muchacha ya no se encontraba en la habitación y esto hizo que el perro mágico se estremeciera un poco.

–¡Jake! –gritó Beemo desde la cocina– ¡Esta vez no fui yo quién rompió los platos, fue la Fogosa!

–¡Ya dije que lo siento! –refutó la Princesa Flama desde el mismo lugar.

–Glob, dame paciencia… –suspiró Jake mientras se deslizaba cansadamente hacia abajo.

Su adorada cocina siempre ha sido sucia y desorganiza, pero nunca nada comparado al desastre que esta niña había provocado sin ayuda de nadie y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. Jake sintió miedo de nuevo solo que esta vez, no fue porque consideraba a la joven como una amenaza para él, sino para la casa entera.

Se llevó la pata hasta su bolsillo invisible y sacó su teléfono para tratar de convencer a Finn de que regresara, luego podrían ir todos juntos al Dulce Reino sobre su lomo si fuera necesario, pero por ahora lo principal era sobrevivir esta noche a las curiosas y torpes manos de la flama viviente.

–¡Hola! Hermanito, ¿estas ahí? –habló Jake sujetando su móvil cual ejecutivo haciendo negocios.

–_Jake, ¡¿le pasó algo a la Princesa Flama?! _

–A su dama nada, caballero. Pero a mi libro y a nuestra vajilla habrá que cavarles sus tumbas… –

–_¡Pero como eres bobo, Jake! ¡Me asustaste!_ – le replicó Finn ansiosamente– _¿No habíamos quedado en que las llamadas eran solo para emergencias?_

–Umm… No que yo recuerde, pero ante mis bellos ojitos esto es-… –Una de las orejas del can se movió involuntariamente al detectar un doloroso quejido de la princesa tras de sí.– ¿Y ahora qué? Dame un segundo Finn… _¡Princesa Flama, aléjate del fregadero! ¿No sabes que el noventa y nueve porciento de los accidentes en la cocina ocurren en-… Ay no, era en la estufa… ¡Mejor vete a jugar con la estufa! _¿Decías?

–_Mira ¿por qué no la llevas a la recamará para que duerma, y así todos podamos tranquilizarnos?_

–Lo que digas Finn, pero no dejaré que duerma en mi cama. Si esa niña va estar quemando cosas, que queme la tuya entonces.

–_Si, si, lo que sea. Te veo luego. –_Dijo Finn antes de cerrar el teléfono y continuar con su camino hacia el Dulce Reino.

–¿Finn? ¿Me cerraste el teléfono de nuevo?

–¡Jake! –chilló Beemo, ahora desde otra habitación– ¡Dile a la princesa que no toque mis cartuchos de juego! ¡Jaaake!

El pobre perro tiró su móvil y salió disparado hacia donde le llamaban, luego se apoyó en marco de la puerta e intentó ahogar su risa con sus patas al ver a la pequeña consola de videojuegos amenazando a la flama con un vaso de agua.

–Lección de respeto número uno, ¡las manos atrás! –dijo BMO– Lección número dos, _¡ver y no tocar…!_

–_Se llama respetar_… –gruñó la Princesa Flama cruzándose de brazos.

–Muy bien, veo que Beemo logró controlar las cosas por aquí, jeje. –Jake caminó hacia la princesa y le sonrió– Mira, estoy seguro de que este ha sido un largo día para todos y justo ahora Finn me sugirió que nos fuéramos todos a la cama, ¿te parece Princesa?

Ella le devolvió una mirada de emoción –¿Finn ya está aquí?

–¿Qué? No, me lo acaba de decir por teléfono… –le respondió el perro mágico– Finn volverá en la mañana, no te pongas impaciente, ¿eh?

–No soy impaciente, ¡Sé esperar!

Jake estiró su brazo hasta la cocina y sacó un par de guantes para el horno y un rollo de papel aluminio. Se colocó los guantes y empujó a la princesa hasta las escaleras –Bueno, ¡_pero no te enojes_!

**x+x+x+x+x+x**

Se llevó la pata hasta su mentón y analizó la cama de Finn con seriedad –No sé por qué esto me parece una mala idea… –musitó– Hay demasiadas cosas inflamables alrededor, no, esto no va a funcionar…

–Jake… –suspiró Beemo– ¿Y si la metemos en la bañera?

–¿¡Hablas de cometer homicidio para que luego venga Romeo y haga lo mismo con nosotros?!

–No Jake, habló de que cubras la bañera con el papel ese y mantengas la tubería cerrada. –explicó– Si algo malo llegará a ocurrir, abres un poco la llave y listo.

–¡Ejeje! ¡Eso suena bien para mí!

La Princesa Flama inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y apretó los labios –¿Tengo que dormir…? ¿Ahí?

No parecía estar muy convencida de la idea, podía percibir varios olores extraños viniendo de una taza en la pared y además, la habitación a la que Jake llamaba baño, le parecía muy aislada y descuidada.

–Si mira, ya te hice tu camita, tienes el retrete cerca por sí te dan ganas en medio de la madrugada y hay agua por sí te da sed. –le dijo Jake emocionadamente.

–Pero Jake, yo no necesito agua… –lo miró aun más confundida– ¿Y de qué me van a dar ganas en medio de la noche?

El perro casi se desmaya –Ya sabes, ¡ganas de ir!

–¿Ir adonde? Finn me dijo que no saliera.

Jake la empujó hacia la bañera nerviosamente pidiéndole que lo olvidara y le sugirió que se diera prisa en dormirse. La flameante chica se acurrucó en la improvisada cama aprueba de fuego pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

–Jake, ¡no me siento cómoda aquí y ni siquiera tengo sueño!

–Esta bien, veamos… –suspiró este cansadamente– Tú lo que quieres es que Finn regrese pronto, ¿correcto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero él no volverá hasta la mañana, ¿correcto? –prosiguió Jake– Por lo tanto, mientras más pronto te duermas, más pronto llegará la mañana. Y mientras más pronto llegue la mañana, más pronto llegará tu enamorado.

–¿Mi qué? –preguntó la princesa levantándose agitadamente.

–¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho? –Jake se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo fingiendo enfado –Y yo que pensé que por eso estabas tan impaciente… ¡Ay, la juventud se desperdicia con estas generaciones! En mis tiempos de perro libre, soltero y guapo-…

–_¿Pero de qué me estará hablando este perro loco? –_Se preguntó ella frunciendo el seño.

**x+x+x+x+x+x**

La mañana llegó tan pronto como Jake decidió cerrar la boca, es decir, luego de aburrir a la Princesa Flama con sus historias de adolescente libre y dormirla en el proceso, este no dejó de hablar hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaran por la ventana.

Finn mientras tanto, había derramado todo su sudor para llegar con la Dulce Princesa y poder finalmente explicarle sobre toda esta peligrosa situación en la que él y la futura gobernante del Reino del Fuego se habían metido. Luego de haber saludado a los banana guardias en la entrada del Dulce Reino, el joven humano decidió relajarse un poco más y caminar tranquilamente por la colorida ciudadela que apenas empezaba a cobrar vida.

Mentita divisó al aventurero desde la torre del palacio y se apresuró en anunciarle a su majestad la llegada de este.

–¡Queridos Dulces ciudadanos…! –habló la rosada princesa con solemnidad– Hoy he tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de toda mi vida!

Los súbditos que estaban trabajando alrededor de su trono dejaron sus labores a un lado para escucharla atentamente.

–Rol de Canela… –llamó ella con seriedad– Hazme los honores.

Este se tropezó hacia ella cargando un simple bote de basura en sus brazos, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la alfombra real y lo colocó a sus pies.

–¡Hoy es el día en el que…! –se sacó un arrugado periódico de la silla y lo clavó en el cesto de basura– ¡En el que se me acabó la paciencia y decidí mandar este crucigrama a la porra!

Ninguno de los presentes entendió de que se trató aquello pero aplaudieron alegremente al notar que la Dulce Princesa se había quitado un peso de encima. En eso, el mayordomo Mentita se anunció en la puerta y les pidió que se retiraran para tener un minuto con ella.

–Princesa –dijo este cuando todos habían abandonado el salón del trono– El joven Finn ya se encuentra en la ciudad y se dirige hacia nosotros en este momento.

–¡Ya era hora! –respondió la princesa complacida– Al fin podremos saber de que se ha tratado tanto misterio con esa chica, el fuego y eso…

–Ahem… Con respecto a lo que acaba de mencionar Princesa, he estado reflexionando un poco sobre los eventos acontecidos alrededor de estos últimos días y… –se sacó un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo para secarse un poco de sudor en la frente– Pues, tengo varias inquietudes que he estado tentado de conversar con usted.

–Continúa… –dijo la Dulce Princesa con toda la seriedad del caso.

–Usted acaba de mencionar a la joven misteriosa del día del incendio y… ¿Recuerda que al día siguiente me envió a casa de Finn y Jake?

–Pero por supuesto, eso fue solo hace unos días Mentita –sonrió ella.

–Es que… Cuando llegué ahí, el joven Finn no se encontraba en casa –Continuó el caramelo– Y… este… ¡Finn regresó varias horas después alegando que se había enamorado!

–¡Esa es una gran noticia Mentita! ¿Quién es ella, la conozco? –La Dulce Princesa dijo esto abandonando su trono con emoción.

–Pues ahí está el detalle… –suspiró el mayordomo– Es posible que la conozca mejor de lo que usted cree…

La dulce gobernante se quedó estática por varios minutos mientras la información se procesaba en su complicada mente. Los puntos se unieron, todo concordaba.

–Mentita…¿No creerás que..? –había un cierto rasgo de miedo y preocupación en su rostro– La Princesa Flama…

* * *

**¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Les gusta?**


	8. Hablando de criadas y princesas

**Secretos Compartidos**

Capítulo 8: Hablando de criadas y princesas

Dormía plácidamente en su cajón sin pensar en nada más que en su dama y en sus futuros cachorros. Sus patas traseras pateaban las sábanas mientras que en sus sueños, pequeñas y coloridas criaturas de un solo cuerno lo tumbaban al suelo para lamerle la cara en un alegre gesto de amor.

Fue entonces cuando un grito desesperado entró por su ventana para sacarlo de aquel brillante mundo onírico y regresarlo abruptamente la desordenada habitación de la casa del árbol. Jake se rascó sus ojos perezosos tratando de entender que era aquel alboroto que resonaba en forma de eco por su ventana.

Conforme su vista y su mente se fueron aclarando cayó en la cuenta de que alguien estaba clamando por ayuda. Con una rápida mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación se recordó a sí mismo que él era el único héroe aventurero disponible por el momento. Velozmente tomó su espada y se precipitó por las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido al caer para no despertar a la joven princesa que seguía durmiendo a la espera del muchacho rubio con gorra de oso, quien gustosamente le había prometido su libertad a cambio de su amistad.

Con la esperanza de que la llameante joven se mantuviera en su tranquilo letargo hasta que él regresara, Jake el Perro salió por la puerta y se perdió en horizonte sin percatarse de que una grumosa figura púrpura flotaba hacia su hogar con un humor de los mil diablos.

–¡Finn! ¡Jake! –gritó molesta mientras golpeaba la puerta– ¡Abran de una buena vez!

No hubo respuesta, tampoco pareciera que hubiera alguien dentro del árbol, así que, a causa de la impaciencia que sus padres nunca trataron de educar, la Princesa Grumosa se abrió paso hacia la estancia de la casa del árbol.

**x+x+x+x+x+x**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las rendijas de las paredes y se estrellaron contra sus ojos cerrados. La Princesa Flama gruñó suavemente, como si con eso fuera a lograr que el sol volviera a esconderse entre las colinas. Con un suspiro de derrota se frotó la cara y se incorporó para estirarse mientras repasaba los eventos del día anterior en su mente.

Recordó las palabras de Jake, según él, Finn estaría allí al amanecer, y el amanecer había llegado hace unas pocas horas para sacarla de su improvisada cama con un salto de emoción. Una serie de sonidos torpes en la cocina avivaron una llama en su interior que deseaba con fuerza volver a ver al joven humano.

Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había dicho el perro elástico; que Finn estaba enamorado de ella, y que fue por esa misma razón que se había decidido a arriesgar su vida por ella. Muy en el fondo sabía que aquella repentina noticia no era del todo descabellada, y que podía estar segura de que aquella emoción que sentía en el pecho solo podía ser explicada por el vívido deseo de ser capaz de corresponder esos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, tanto sus efímeras fantasías como sus pies descalzos, fueron frenados por la decepcionante revelación de que el ser que estaba armando un alboroto en la cocina no era el risueño chico humano, sino una desfigurada cosa flotante que arremetía contra los estantes como si no hubiera un mañana, en busca de quíen sabe qué.

La llameante princesa avanzó con precaución hacia aquella cosa, que al juzgar por su comportamiento brusco y violento, podía ser un animal salvaje o peor, un monstruo sediento de sangre.

–¡Oye tú, monstruo! –exclamó ella enciendo sus puños– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

–¡Nah, ¿pues qué parece?! ¡Busco un poco de azúcar para mí café! ¿¡Crees que soy una de esos dementes que lo beben amargo?! ¡Guácala!

Grumosa dejó de escarbar en el refrigerador y se volteó para mirar a la Princesa Flama de frente.

–¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?!

–¡Pues soy…! –fue interrumpida bruscamente por la latosa nube púrpura.

–Espera ya lo sé, tú debes ser la nueva sirvienta de Finn y Jake… –supuso la grumosa criatura sin tomar en cuenta la joya en la frente de la pelirroja y mucho menos las molestas llamas que emergían de sus puños– A ver, ¿qué esperas para ponerte a recoger este desastre? A lo mejor encuentras mi azúcar para que pueda desayunar de una buena vez…

La Princesa Flama frunció el seño –¡Pero si ni siquiera sé que es "una azúcar", y además no soy la sirvienta de Finn y Jake, soy su amiga!

–¡Ah…Pues así la cosa cambia…! –dijo la Princesa Grumosa con un repentino cambio de humor– No me digas, viniste hasta aquí para pedirles azúcar, pero tampoco pudiste encontrarla, ¿no?

–E-en realidad pasé la noche aquí… –respondió Flama, sorprendida por la extraña conducta de la cosa púrpura.

Grumosa abrió los ojos cual si fueran dos grandes platos y se llevó las manos a la cara, claramente malinterpretando lo que la joven frente a ella acababa de decir.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Oh Glob, no lo puedo creer! ¡Este debe ser el chisme del año! –exclamó con emoción– Esto debo saberlo con más detalle, tú y yo nos vamos ahora mismo hacia mi guarida en el bosque.

–¿Qué? –La Princesa Flama inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de confusión, sinceramente no podía entender que tenía de emocionante haber pasado la noche en una bañera.

–¡Ay, ahora no te hagas la tonta! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que te marches sin que antes me cuentes todo lo que tú y Finn hicieron anoche! –se sacó su teléfono celular de quién sabe dónde y comenzó a marcar botones desenfrenadamente– Será una reunión de chicas, ¡estoy segura de que todas se mueren por saber de las habilidades ocultas de Finn!

–Habilidades…¿ocultas? –parpadeó la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a la bultosa nube que flotaba junto a ella.

**x+x+x+x+x+x**

En medio del Salón Real del Dulce Palacio se respiraba una densa sensación de tensión en el aire. El joven héroe humano había llegado en busca de la Dulce Princesa con la esperanza de que esta pudiera hacer de mediadora entre él y el Rey Flama. Finn deseaba más que nada, que el gigantesco titán de fuego liberara a su hija sin tener que entregarla para que la castigasen.

Anhelaba poder quedarse con la flameante joven sin tener que comprometerla a casarse con él en contra de su voluntad, para poder enseñarle la belleza de la libertad y ayudarla a controlar sus poderes. Quizá con el tiempo ella se encariñaría con él y él aún más de ella…

Pero cuando llegó al Duce Reino en busca del auxilio de su mejor amiga, esta más bien le incitó a entregar a la joven princesa para que su padre se hiciera cargo de ella. La Dulce Princesa le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos que se olvidara de la Princesa Flama, le rogó de rodillas que pretendiera que ella jamás existió, que solo había sido sueño pasajero…una accidental probada de algo puro y prohibido.

Finn se negó rotundamente.

–¡Entiéndelo, Finn! Ustedes nunca debieron haberse encontrado, nadie debió haberla encontrado nunca… –dijo la rosada gobernante haciendo uso de todo su poder de convencimiento.

–¡No lo haré, Princesa! –exclamó el muchacho también con lágrimas en sus ojos– ¡Al menos dime porqué! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡No ha hecho nada malo, solo está confundida y asustada! ¡Entiende que la Princesa Flama me necesita!

–¡No insistas, Finn! Esto va más allá de tu control, ¡comprende!

El humano apretó los puños y se secó las lágrimas en un gesto de rabia –¿¡Por qué?! ¡Dime qué es lo que está más allá de mi control, ¿cuál es el gran secreto?!

La Dulce Princesa lo miró con cierta compasión, como si estuviera contemplando la manera de poder hacer sus deseos realidad. Pero eso era simplemente imposible. No existía fuerza en el universo lo suficientemente poderosa que pudiera permitir que Finn y la Princesa Flama se unieran.

–Finn yo… –suspiró la dulce monarca– No sé si deba compartir este secreto contigo…

* * *

**Vaya que hermoso es escribir en español, me parece más poético que el inglés aunque se esté escribiendo en prosa...en fin...  
**

**!Este fanfic sigue vivo! Me tomé la libertad de escribir este corto capítulo para informarles que no me será posible seguir actualizando este fic hasta que primero acabe con mis otras dos historias en inglés. No sé cuanto tiempo me tomará hacer eso, pero este fic seguirá en pie hasta que yo diga lo contrario.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño capítulo, ya nos veremos más seguido en algún otro momento. =D  
**


End file.
